


Marvel Imagines, Dreams, Drabbles, and Oneshots [on hiatus]

by nebula_ravenhair_27 (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Smut, Steve has awesome abs, and a nice butt too, beaches are amazing XD, more tags to come, pietro maximoff - Freeform, this fic's language is not exactly Steve approved, wing kink(ish?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nebula_ravenhair_27
Summary: So this is my first work… I'm not sure how long it's going to be, but there are slow updates. Enjoy!CURRENTLY TAKING REQUESTS





	1. The Basics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts), [ThatOneWriter_FromThatOnePlace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneWriter_FromThatOnePlace/gifts), [Jay2Noir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay2Noir/gifts).



> first fic no flames please

Okay, so this is my first-ever fic!! (woohoo :))  
I am going to tell you now that, while I have summer off, I am still busy with pets and preparing for the 2017-2018 school year.  
Sometimes I can only fit in writing some stuff in a notebook or read a couple of oneshots on here before I have to go to sleep. No matter what, I always wake up tired. My parents are always like"(>_<)> seriously you just got 10 hours of sleep lol now come here and help me with this demon pet you got" and I'm all "ok (´ﾍ｀；) XD"  
So yah... If you have some requests, I'll try to get em up on here.  
One request at a time, though.  
Also, expect updates to come once about every week.  
Slow updates you guys.

Thanks,  
W1NT3R 501D13R


	2. Coffee with a Speedster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A texting scenario between you and a certain silver haired hottie

**You Have 1 New Message**

 

?: Hello?

 

Y/N: Who are you and how in the HELL did you get my number?

 

?: I have a friend…

 

?: I am handsome, and you are?

 

Y/N: No.

 

?: I was about to say beautiful…

 

Y/N: Ugh, you sound like a fricking creep.

 

Y/N: That was a terrible pickup line, by the way.

 

?: Well, I'm not a drunk, rough shaven, rapist idiot, so I don't exactly think I qualify for the title of "creep."

 

Y/N: Fine, I give… what's your name?

 

?: Pietro.

 

Y/N: HOLY SHIT YOU MEAN PIETRO MAXIMOFF???

 

Pietro: The one and only…

 

Y/N: But I thought you died in Sokovia?

 

Pietro: Nope. A nice lady named Nebula Ravenna picked me up in a helicopter. "Thank you, Author-Chan!"

 

Y/N: Who was that?

 

Pietro: No one, just a friend of mine.

 

Pietro: So I don't know your name yet. How about we meet up at that little cafe next to the crêpe place tomorrow at 10 am?

 

Y/N: Sure! See you there! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is going to be Kurt Wagner x reader


	3. Cheyarafim and Neyaphem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where reader-chan is a cheyarafim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay2noir inspired my shoulder itching thing.  
> Check them out!

You stood, leaning on the balcony of your house's master bedroom. Your beautiful (y/f/c) wings were spread wide as you took in the cool, refreshing night air. Then, a sudden "BAMF" sounded, out of nowhere. You quickly folded your wings into your back. The distinct smell of sulfur and burning brimstone alerted you of a familiar presence. 

 

"(Y/N)? Are you there?" Your -boyfiend- (oh dear, I have punned XD) sounded slightly distressed as he called for you. "Yes, I am in here," you replied as he opened the bedroom door. "Oh my goodness. I have missed you so much!" Kurt exclaimed happily.

 

"Same here, teddy bear. Let's get some sleep, huh?" You yawned. "Ja, sleep sounds very good," Kurt sleepily said.

 

_/[Time Skip brought to you by the god of sexiness, lies, and mischief]\\_

 

{4 WEEKS LATER}

 

Again, you were on that balcony. Wings spread wide without a care in the world. 

 

Except this time, you weren't fast enough to close them up.

 

'Sometimes I wish I had superspeed like the little silver-haired boy,' you longingly thought.

 

"(Y/N)? (Y/---"

 

"Yes, I'm a cheyarafim."

 

"Can I touch your wings?"

 

"Yes! I mean, no. Maybe?"

 

He reached out and caressed your wings.

 

A shiver ran up and down your spine, and branched out from there into your body.

 

_your right shoulder itched ___

__

__"Kurt… if you do that again, I am gonna kiss you so hard you'll see stars."_ _

__

__He caressed your wings once more._ _

__

__And nobody understood why exactly you were walking with the slightest limp into the Avengers tower the next morning._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts:  
> 1\. Cheyarafim are like the opposite of Nightcrawler's species (neyaphem).  
> 2\. Cheyarafims' blood burns Neyaphems.


	4. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic was written for:  
> steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers  
> Request said:  
> How about just a snapshot of Steve and the reader at the beach?
> 
> My first requested writing!

The salty sea breeze scattered the sand as the sun scorched the fine broken down rock particles. (ooh alliteration)

 

A couple, strolling leisurely along the shoreline.

 

The man held an umbrella in one hand, and the woman carried a picnic basket in one of hers.

 

Their free hands were held together by the strongly intertwined fingers, displaying their love for one another. 

 

They set up their small, base-campish area and began to converse.

 

"So, (Y/N), how are you enjoying this…excursion…so far?" the man asked.

 

"I absolutely love it, Steve!" the woman, (Y/N), replied enthusiastically.

 

_And I'm also enjoying the view of your abs and your perfect American butt._

 

"Wanna go swim?" Steve asked.

 

"Sure!" (Y/N) chirped happily.

 

They both dove in.

 

When they got back to the Avengers tower, (Y/N) needed to get sent to the medbay because of her mysterious side-hurting symptoms. But (Y/N) and Steve knew it was only him that could make her laugh as hard as that.


	5. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter

Sorry guys,  
So I was typing out my story tonight, and I fell asleep on my Kindle. I pressed the home button accidentally, and when I woke up, all of my thousand characters were gone.   
My face was actually like this:

ヽ(｀Д´#)ﾉ  

Y U No AUtosave Fanfic ao3!!!???  
so I was crying and being a noob as per frickin usual.

So i will need a couple days to update.   
Oh, and I will be out of town in Houston from Saturday 7/23/2017 to about Wednesday 7/27/2017. I will still have internet connection at the hotel, but I'm not going to be on ao3 at all, because I have to share a bed with my sister, and my parents will be one bed over. So it increases my chances of getting caught reading fanfic. So no updates then, sorry.  
Thx for being understanding and xoxox peace


End file.
